Mein Bruder
by Nakura-kun
Summary: A fic about Germany and Prussia dealing with the Berlin wall. Kind of short, Germancest in a way. Sucky Summary ftw


.Mein Bruder.

He glared at the wall separating him from his brother. The man that had taken care of him for years, since he was just a small country, trying to grow into the powerful country he is now. His brother, the only one who could take one look at him and know what he was thinking, the one he loved most dearly. The last he had heard from him from behind that damned wall hadn't ended well. Ludwig was worried. That last time was now over a month ago. Over a month since he heard from him. From his dear brother. Ludwig growled and punched the wall. _Bruder, are you okay…?_

__One Month Earlier__

_Ludwig heard slight shuffling and a pained grunt from the other side of the wall. "Bruder?" Ludwig whispered. "Is it you…?"_

"_Ja… Ja, it's me, Luddy," Another pained grunt from behind the wall. "I'm fine, dammit, don't worry about me so much." He sighed._

"_Bruder…" Ludwig started. "I know you're not fine. Please, just tell me how you're really doing. I must know. I'm sick of worrying. Please, Gil," Ludwig's blue eyes, now not as bright as they used to be, teared up._

_Another sigh, followed by a few minutes of silence, finally broken by Gilbert, "Lutz, I really wish that when I said I'm fine, it was true, but it's not, and you know that. Truth is, it's horrible over here. I've lost so much weight. I don't even look anywhere near as powerful as I used to. The only thing keeping me alive is you, Lutz. You and only you. I tell myself every day that I will be alive when this damn wall falls. I will, I promise you, Lutz." At the end, Gilbert's voice cracked, threatening tears._

"_Bruder, I—"_

"_What do you think you're doing, Little One?" A cold, childish voice broke in. "I thought I made it clear, no one is sneaking out, Da?"_

"_Lutz! I love you! Please, stay strong for me! Don't fall like I am, like I did…" Ludwig stared in horror at the wall, as if he could just get over the wall. He needed to help his brother._

"_Russia! You damned bastard, I swear if you hurt him-"_

"_You mean like this?" A sickening crack followed by a pained howl is heard from behind the wall._

"_Bruder! Are you okay?" Ludwig panicked. No answer was heard. He dropped to the ground, punching the wall as hard as he could._

__A Month Later__

With a sigh Ludwig sat down, resting his head against the wall. An hour or two passed, and he was still sitting there. At one point Austria came looking for him, guessing he was at the wall, at his usual spot he sat and waited everyday just to hear from Prussia. Austria sat down next to Germany.

"Ludwig. This isn't healthy. You haven't been eating at all and… And you just haven't been taking care of yourself at all. Elizaveta and I are really worried about you. Come home with me, we'll take care of you," Roderich sighed, staring as Ludwig made no move to get up or even seem to notice he was there. He pushed a basket of food towards him, hoping he'd eat it. His country was so close to going downhill, it worried him deeply. _I hope Ludwig knows that no matter what, Prussia will definitely make it out of there alive. He should have faith in his own brother. He raised him his self, never asked for help..._

Looking up at Roderich, Ludwig nodded his thanks and then continued to stare blankly into nowhere. Roderich sighed and then left, going home to tell Hungary that he isn't doing too well, and only hoping the best for him.

More time passed. Ludwig didn't know how long he was there; all he knew was that it was night time. He hadn't even touched the food Roderich handed him. Running a hand through his hair, Ludwig made a move to get up. But something startled him. Movement behind the wall? He listened closely. It sounded like someone limping over to the wall then sitting down.

"Lutz…? Are you over there…? I thought I heard someone moving…" Gilbert's raspy voice sounded from right where Ludwig was sitting.

Ludwig stared, wide-eyed in disbelief, "Bruder!" He exclaimed. "I… Oh Mein Gott, I thought you were dead! I was so, so worried. Bruder..." Tears streamed down his face, it was so sudden, it even surprised him.

"Nein, I'm not dead, although I kind of feel like I am," A small laugh was forced out. "Bruderlein, I miss you so much… I have good news, too."

"Ja, what is it?" Ludwig said, hoping it'd be something quite great.

"The wall. The Berlin Wall. I've heard news going around that in the next month, it should be going down. If this is true, promise me you'll be waiting for me?"

Laughter bubbled from deep within Ludwig, startling them both. "Bruder… Bruder, of course I'll be waiting for you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe you had lost all hope in me being just fine? But, of course, I'll be different when you see me. No one would be able to make it out the same. I just need you to still love me; no matter how bad it is for both of us, okay? I'll try to help out as much as I can."

"Bruder, Ich Liebe Dich. I'll never lose hope in you."

"Danke. Ich Liebe Dich Auch. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, and we'll talk more. Guten Nacht…"

"Guten Nacht. I think I'll be able to sleep for once tonight." Ludwig got up, listening for movement from his brother, listening to him walk away, praying he doesn't get caught. Once he was sure Gilbert was alright, he walked to Austria's house.

When he got there, he told Roderich and Elizaveta the news then went to bed. They met every day at the same time for the next month, explaining happenings and just idly talking to each other.

__November 9__th__, 1989 __

Germany stared intently as people poured out from behind the borders of the Berlin Wall. Standing still, unmoving, looking for those crimson eyes and white hair. He waited and waited, growing more and more worried by the minute. Hungary had her hand on his back, hoping to comfort him, looking for Prussia also. Austria just stared worriedly at the both of them, occasionally glancing around at all the people being reunited.

_If Ludwig doesn't see his brother soon, he's probably going to snap._ Roderich thought, sighing deeply. "Germany, you're going to see your brother, I know you will, just hang tight, remember, there are a lot of people behind those borders," Austria said, wanting to ease Ludwig of his tension. Grateful it helped just a bit, he lightened up. Suddenly, Ludwig perked up, eyes widening, staring intently at one person. Roderich followed his gaze, landing on Prussia. He smiled to himself and took Hungary's hand, leading her away a few feet behind them.

Gilbert ran towards Ludwig as fast as he could, watching Ludwig's expression change from seriousness to surprise. Ludwig stood there then slowly started walking towards his brother, arms outstretched in an open hug. "Bruder!" He finally managed to say.

Gilbert crashed into Ludwig, embracing him weakly. He inhaled his brothers scent deeply, wanting to feel at home, and forget everything that happened. "Mein Gott, I've missed you. I've missed you so much, Bruder. I… I just…" Sobs wracked his frail body, convulsing in his brothers arms. Ludwig let go, not caring anymore and sobbed into his brother shoulder. He needed this, he just needed to let go for once and stop hiding how he felt. After a while of crying, they finally let go of each other and Gilbert hugged Roderich and Elizaveta, actually apologizing for how horrible he used to treat them. They went home with Roderich and ate a nice dinner, a celebration for Gilbert coming home.

After a few months, Gilbert was back to his normal self. His red eyes bright once more, his weight back up and he was healthy. The only thing different was that every once in a while, he'd go into depression for about a week, and Ludwig kept a close eye on him, comforting him when he needed it. Every night, they slept in the same bed, embracing each other, loving every minute they had together.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Gilbert."

"Ich Liebe Dich Auch, Bruderlien."


End file.
